Unfaithful
by NYGIRL09
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are married and have two kids, but something happens that makes Brooke question their whole relationship. Brucas eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing

**Ok I know I have another story but this one has been on my mind for a while so I have to write it down. There are alot of stories about how Lucas cheated on Brooke, but what if Brooke cheated on Lucas. So the background is that pretty much Brooke and Lucas have been married for 5 years. They have 2 kids the oldest one Jess Nathan Scott is 6 and Riley Madison Scott is 3. The highschoo years are the same except that Brooke got pregnant after her and Lucas broke up. Lucas dated Peyton for a while but that didn't work out. So him and Brooke got together and eventually got married. Peyton lives in L.A. and works for a record company. Naley never happened. Rachel and Nathan are married, I would've made Naley but there's a reason behind this. Nathan, Lucas and Haley have the same Dad but not the same Mom. And Haley and Lucas have the same Mom and Dad. Haley is married to Chris (reason behind this too). Haley's friends with Brooke but not best friends like in the show. Rachel and Brooke are best friends. Ok that's pretty much the whole background.**

xxxxx

"Alright babe come on let's go get dressed." Brooke dragged Riley to her room.

"NO! No dress!" Riley cried.

"Come on. Please! Just get dressed we're gonna be late." Brooke pleaded with her daughter. Lately Riley refused to do anything; she assumed it had something to do with Karen spoiling her 24/7.

"Late?"

"We have to take Jess to school." Brooke explained as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not now" She hissed, trying to wiggle out of his arms, still trying to get Riley dressed.

"Come on your still not seriously mad." Lucas asked still not letting her go.

"Look can you just let go." Brooke asked still trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Come on I said sorry like a million times" Lucas let her go.

"Daddy sorry?" Riley questioned, wondering why her parents were yelling.

Brooke pulled Riley's shirt on, and lifted her off the bed. "Ok, go downstairs with Jess." As soon as Riley left, Brooke turned around and glared at Lucas. "Ok just cause you said sorry doesn't change the fact that you _lied_ Lucas!"

"Brooke I'm-"

"Sorry! I know Lucas! Ok still doesn't change anything Lucas!" Brooke still stared at him while wondering what the hell was running through Lucas' mind.

"Brooke-"

"And now I'm late" Brooke walked out of the room.

xxxxx

"So what now?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know I want to forgive but he _lied_ Rachel" Brooke was so confused she trusted Lucas so much, but lately he kept breaking her trust.

"Has he at least explained why he lied?" Rachel hoped this was another rough patch but the lies had been going on for months now and she wasn't sure if they work past this.

"No, he hasn't said anything, anytime we hit the topic he says sorry and that's it. He just sits there and doesn't answer any of my questions…No wait he does, every answer is 'I'm sorry'. I don't know I just want to forgive him but it's been months of lying." Brooke was starting to tear up. She wanted to forgive him so badly and just stop the constant fighting, but there was a little voice inside her head that told her 'it's over'.

"So what you're going to keep fighting in front of he kids until he decides to answer." Rachel asked as she started to drink her coke.

"No, there's other options." Brooke whispered. As soon as Rachel heard this she started to choke on her coke.

"What!? Brooke look let's not do anything hasty." Brooke just stared at her while she was sipping from her coke. "I'm just saying before you start thinking divorce-" This time it was Brooke's turn to choke on her coke.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!" Brooke lowered her voice as soon as she saw people staring. "Sorry" she whispered. But gave a questioning glance to Rachel.

"Wait, wasn't that the 'other options'?"

"What! No truthfully divorce is the last thing on my mind." Brooke said as she stared down at her plate.

"Really?" Rachel could see that Brooke was avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Alright not last thing, but really I don't know if that could be an option, but more of a last resort." Brooke just gave a sigh signaling that she was tired of talking about Lucas.

"Alright changing the subject… so the new line…." Brooke tried to pay attention to Rachel but it was proving to be difficult. She still wondered why Lucas had been lying all those months. Sure many would say he wasn't lying and one of them including Lucas, but he wasn't exactly telling her the truth all those months. It just annoyed her that for months he could lie to her face for all those months.

xxxxx

"So she still pissed?" Nathan asked as he gasped for air. They had just finished their weekly game of basketball at the rivercourt.

"Yup, but she'll get over it." Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know about that. A couple of nights ago Rachel said that this was pretty pissed." Ever since their fight Rachel had been talking his ear off about how much of an ass hole Lucas was. He and Brooke were close in high school but Lucas was his brother so he really didn't want to get into their fight, but that was proving difficult since his wife already picked a side.

"Look this happened last time in a couple of days she'll forgive me, and then everything will go back to normal."

"Man isn't that the problem" Nathan scoffed he wasn't sure why Lucas was acting like he didn't do anything wrong. "Man why'd you do it."

"Do what"

"Put your marriage on the line for, for _Peyton_"

"Nothing happened! I told Brooke that. I told you that!" Lucas answered with some annoyance. Nothing had happened he didn't know why he needed to keep telling everyone that.

"Dude then why didn't you tell her you went to go see Peyton in L.A. a couple of months ago" Nathan asked with the same amount of annoyance. Rachel kept annoying him that Lucas didn't explain anything to Brooke, so he was gonna get some answers and end this fight once and for all, and hopefully Rachel would stop asking Nathan what Lucas was thinking.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna choose sides huh? Sounds like you're choosing sides!" Lucas yelled hoping to shut him up.

"Look man can you just shut up and answer my question alright. See when your wife is mad she tells my wife and then I keep getting asked why you're such an ass hole. So I'm actually gonna try to help you stop fighting with your wife" Nathan was tired of their same fight for the last couple of weeks.

"Look I didn't think it would make a difference, yeah I saw her but it's not like that's the reason I went to L.A. I went for a _book_ _signing_." Lucas was really getting annoyed. He didn't do anything wrong he saw an old friend, it's not like anything happened.

"Man then why didn't you tell her." Nathan just shook his head he didn't understand why he didn't explain this to Brooke.

"I knew she would overreact"

"Dude you know how Brooke feels about Peyton especially after everything that's happened." After Lucas and Brooke broke up Brooke had found out she was pregnant. A couple of months into Brooke's pregnancy Lucas and Peyton had gotten together, and apparently Brooke was ok with that. But after Jess was born Lucas broke up with Peyton, and a couple of months later Lucas and Brooke got engaged. And even though Brooke and Peyton's friendship was on the rocks Peyton was still on of her bride's maid. But Peyton never showed up to the wedding, and then she showed up at the reception drunk. Luckily no one noticed her and left quietly, but Brooke never forgave her for that. Nathan understood her because if Peyton had done that at his and Rachel's wedding he would've been pissed too.

"I know that's why _I didn't tell her_!" Lucas didn't do anything wrong, but yet he kept justifying his actions.

"Ok I get you, but dude for the last couple of months you've been talking to her and sending her e-mails, you could've at least told her."

"Dude seriously I talk about this at home 24/7 so I don't need this from you!"

"Look if you didn't do anything wrong then tell her that's all I'm saying!" Nathan yelled as Lucas started walking away.

xxxxx

"So Brooke where are the kid's tonight" Owen yelled over the music.

"With their grandparents" Brooke said as she took a shot.

"Alright Brooke I gotta go my husband's calling me off the hook to get my hot ass home, so let's go" Brooke could tell that Rachel was tipsy, but Brooke was tipsy herself.

"I'm not ready to go home, my husbands probably staying on your couch anyway since we're fighting so I'll leave later" Brooke said as she ordered another shot.

"Alright then I need to go home to my hot husband" Rachel slurred as she started to walk out of the club.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Owen asked since Rachel was stumbling towards the exit.

"Hmm? She's gonna be fine."

"Get me another shot, hot bartender. Hot bartender Owen." Brooke giggled.

"Brooke I think that's enough for you, you're drunk." Owen laughed.

"Hot bartender Owen I am not drunk, getting there but not drunk." Brooke laughed. "Not that it changes anything" Brooke said as she smirked at him.

"Brooke look about that-"

"When are you getting off" Brooke asked.

"Right know actually."

"My place or yours?" Brooke smirked.

"Brooke are you sure?"

"Lets go" Brooke said as she took her drink and walked out the door.

xxxxx

"Brooke" Owen yelled as he ran after her. "Brooke I'm not so sure about this. You're drunk."

"Ok first off I'm not drunk and anyway it's not like that stopped you last time."

"Brooke-"

"Look I can't drive all I need is a ride home ok?"

xxxxx

"Woah" Brooke said as Owen dragged her into her house.

"Let's go." Owen said as he walked her into her room. As soon as they walked into her room Brooke started kissing him.

"Wait Brooke, where's your husband, what's his name" Owen had heard of Lucas in some of their talks but he really never met him.

"Lucas his name is Lucas and he's not coming home tonight. Probably out with his whore." Brooke said wanting to get off the subject of her husband, it tended to be a mood killer.

"Wait what?" Brooke didn't even answer his question as she started to kiss him again this time a little more forcefully. Owen took off her shirt and threw it on the floor as he began to gain control, he pushed her up against the wall as she pulled off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Brooke!? What the hell!" Lucas yelled as he turned on the light in their room, and saw some half-naked guy on his equally half-naked wife.

"Lucas" Brooke breathed out, as the guilt started to set it when she saw the pain and anger in his eyes.

"Save it, you bitch at me about Peyton, when you're fucking some random guy, _in_ _our_ _house_!" Lucas yelled as he stormed out leaving Brooke and Owen standing there awkwardly.

"I think you should go" Brooke whispered and without protest Owen put his shirt on and walked out. Leaving a crying Brooke in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so not too much response but I had some free time so I decided to update. Warning the first paragraph is a little mature, not to much but I decided just to warn people._

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

He moaned as their movements started to speed up. "Nathan" Rachel moaned. Nathan attacked her neck and started sucking on her favorite spot. "God Rachel." Nathan moaned he could feel her reaching her climax.

"Nathan I- Geez!"

"Lucas! What the hell!" Nathan yelled out.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk." Lucas wasn't sure what to say but he needed to talk to Nathan.

"Lucas could you give us a minute." Rachel said wanting to end the awkward situation.

"Yeah I'll just…I'll just go." Lucas pretty much ran out of the room.

"That pretty much ruined it." Rachel said as she pushed Nathan off.

"What! Come on Rachel!"

"Go talk to him something probably happened between him and Brooke."

"Argh! Seriously! Come on Rachel they've had that same fight for months he probably just wants to avoid her tonight." Nathan was getting tired of Brooke and Lucas' constant fighting.

"Look I agree, it's just that he wouldn't be barging in here at 2:00 a.m. if it wasn't important. Once he's gone we'll finish what we started." Rachel smirked.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Nathan said as he started to get dressed.

xxxxx

"Look man about that-" Lucas said as he pointed to their bedroom.

"No need to relive it man." Nathan shook his head. It was already embarrassing enough once. "Just tell me what you want. My wife is waiting upstairs." Nathan smirked.

"You know what you're busy we'll talk later." Lucas said as rubbed the back of his neck and walked out.

"You ok man, you look like crap."

"No I…. I just….I saw-"

"What is it?" Nathan was tired of his mumbling when he and Rachel could be doing more interesting activities.

"Brooke cheated on me" Lucas choked out.

"What?! Are you…are you sure?" Nathan was shocked he could never imagined Brooke cheating on Lucas.

"Well considering I saw her making out with some half-naked guy in our bedroom I'm pretty sure." Lucas scoffed he still couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Wow, what happened?"

"I walked into our bedroom and saw her pushed up against the wall by some guy. That's pretty much it."

"What did you say?" Nathan was still in shock from all the events Lucas was telling him.

"I just yelled at her that she was bitching at me about Peyton when she was fucking some random guy. God I can't believe this is happening." Lucas said as he rubbed his eyes he was really getting tired of the constant fighting and this pretty much made him exhausted.

"Damn…I just… I'm sorry man." Nathan really felt sorry Lucas he couldn't imagine how he would feel if he walked in on Rachel in the same situation. "Wow man I don't even know what to say."

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel or say or much less do."

"I know what I'd do I'd kick this guys ass." Nathan joked trying to lighten the mood. "I'm just surprised you didn't."

"I was just surprised I didn't expect to see that."

"Dude no one expects to see their wife like that." Nathan pointed out. "Look man why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk some more tomorrow. You can crash here."

"Thanks man." Lucas said as Nathan started walking to his room.

xxxxx

"Rachel…Rachel." Nathan whispered, but Rachel was asleep so she just moaned. "Rachel." Nathan said a little louder.

"Hmm? What!?" Rachel answered as she kept her eyes closed.

"Wake up"

"What time is it?" Rachel moaned as she still kept her eyes closed.

"Uhh… 9:00"

"Already. Crap." Rachel still had a hangover from the night before.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Lucas said he saw something last night."

"Ok…"

"He walked in on Brooke cheating on him." Rachel immediately sat up.

"What! Is he sure she was cheating…he could've misread what he saw."

"No, he walked in on her making out with some guy in their bedroom."

"What! Oh my god." Rachel shook her head. "I was out with her last night I should've made her come home with me." Rachel said as she got up and started getting dressed.

"You were drunk." Nathan shrugged. He didn't want his wife feeling at fault when this was all Brooke's mistake.

"She was too." Rachel said thinking that Brooke wasn't entirely at fault.

"Rachel" Nathan moaned. "I get that you guys are best friends but Brooke should've known better then to do something stupid like that."

"Alright but before either of us start jumping to conclusions I need to go get her side of the story." Rachel kissed him as she walked out.

xxxxx

Rachel walked downstairs and saw Lucas laying down on her couch gripping a tequila bottle.

"Are you drinking?" Lucas just shrugged as Rachel got a water bottle of the fridge.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah I did." Rachel really didn't want to talk about this Lucas since they weren't that close.

"You knew didn't you?" Lucas said as he sat up.

"Knew what?" Rachel just stared at him as she was making her way to the door.

"That's she's been cheating on me."

"What? Are you sure she's been cheating on you?"

"You should know. You are her best friend." Lucas spat out as he laid back down on the couch.

"Actually this is the first I've heard about it." Rachel said as she walked out the door.

xxxxx

"Brooke! Brooke!" Rachel yelled through the house. "Brooke! Oh my god Brooke!" Rachel yelled as she ran over to Brooke.

"Rachel I made a mistake." Brooke choked out; Rachel could tell she had been crying all night as she wiped her tears off her face.

"Brooke what happened?" Rachel whispered.

"I can't…I can't tell you."

"Honey Lucas already told me. I just want to hear your side of the story."

"I can't" Brooke sobbed.

"Brooke what happened after I left?"

"Owen..drove.. home...and …kissed…Lucas….in" Rachel had trouble understanding since Brooke kept sobbing.

"Brooke who kissed who?" Rachel kept trying to give Brooke the benefit of the doubt.

"I…kissed him" Rachel just shook her head not wanting to believe what she just heard. "God Lucas will never forgive me"

"But wait weren't you drunk? Just explain that to him."

"I wasn't" Brooke began to sob even more.

Rachel just laid down next to Brooke and began to wonder what the hell could've happened last night to push Brooke to cheat on her husband, but she couldn't talk to Brooke when she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Brooke you should go wash up and calm yourself down." Brooke just nodded agreeing with Rachel and walked to the bathroom.

xxxxx

Nathan walked downstairs and saw Lucas still gripping the tequila bottle. "Are you drinking man?" Nathan said as he snatched the tequila bottle out of his hand.

"You would be too if you saw what I did."

"Look man I know you're hurt but you can't just sit here and sulk, go do something, you'll go crazy just sitting here." Nathan waited for Lucas to respond or show any kind of emotion but when he didn't he just rubbed the back of his neck. "Lucas seriously just go do something. Look Rachel went to go talk to Brooke, so when you come back I'll tell you what she said."

"I don't care what she said." Lucas shrugged.

"Don't you want to know her side of the story at least?"

"No." Lucas said as he walked out the door. Nathan wasn't sure what to do, he and Lucas were close but he had known Brooke since they were kids, so he was stuck in the middle.

xxxxx

"Hello"

"Hey Hales its Lucas."

"Lucas hey how are you?" Haley was excited to hear from Lucas. Haley was on tour so she barely got to talk to Lucas.

"Uhh not so good Hales." Lucas choked out.

"What? What happened? Are you still fighting with Brooke?" Haley had heard about Brooke and Lucas' fight through a couple of their e-mails.

"Uhh I guess you could say so." Lucas chuckled; it was still so surreal that he was in this situation.

"Is she still mad about Peyton?" Haley didn't talk to Brooke to much since she left in the middle of junior year to go on tour with Chris. But she did go to Brooke and Lucas' wedding so she saw first hand why Brooke didn't like Peyton.

"Uhh no we've moved on from that." Lucas still wasn't sure whether he should tell Haley but he needed to talk to someone that didn't care about Brooke's version of the story.

"Well what is it?"

"Umm…I.. Brooke's cheating on me." Lucas choked out, he could hear Haley gasp on the other end of the line.

"What! What happened?!"

xxxxx

Rachel was sitting down drinking her coffee, trying to calm the horrible headache she had. "Hey"

"Hey" Rachel could hear that Brooke's voice was raspier than usual.

"So how've you been?" Rachel wanted to ease into their conversation.

"Hmm, I think we both know the answer to that question." Brooke really didn't want to talk about what happened last night.

"Alright we both know why I came here so damn early, so let's just talk about what happened." Rachel said bluntly which surprised Brooke.

"Rachel not now."

"Brooke seriously I need to know what happened stop avoiding the subject. What happened after I left Tric?"

"I don't know what minute I'm drinking shots the next me and Owen are making out in my bedroom." Brooke laid her head on the counter.

"So wait you were drunk?"

"No that's the worse part I wasn't. I'm horrible."

"Brooke did you do it to hurt Lucas?"

"No! Of course not! I was hurt and… I don't know Owen was there."

"Wait! Was this the first time you guys…" Brooke just looked away too embarrassed to answer Rachel. "Damn it Brooke! Why didn't you tell me?! We're best friends!"

"I know I was…its just the first time I was drunk. I don't even remember what happened. But it was just that one time."

"So wait how do you know you even slept with him? Maybe you didn't."

"No we did." Brooke moaned. Rachel wasn't even sure what to say everything she was saying was so un-Brooke like. She would never put her marriage in jeopardy especially when her kids were involved.

"Why'd you do it Brooke?"

"I don't know. Its just after I found out Lucas had seen Peyton a couple of months ago a whole bunch of things made since."

"What are you talking about?"

"After his trip to L.A. I noticed he had been so closed off" At this point Brooke began to sob again. "We barely ever talked; he never told me what he was feeling or what was going through his head. And then I found out about the e-mails and it just made me question our whole relationship. Everything changed, he wouldn't hold me at night, he wouldn't mouth I love you from across the room, he changed." Brooke was bawling at this point. Rachel wasn't sure what to do she wasn't helpful in these types of situations.

"Brooke you do know that, that isn't a good enough excuse to cheat on your husband?" Rachel whispered.

"I know!" Brooke yelled which cause Rachel to jump. "I know what I did was stupid and I would take it back in heartbeat Rachel but I can't."

"Where are the kids?" Rachel hoped that they hadn't just heard they're whole conversation.

"Crap I forgot I left them at Karen's. I should go pick them up." Brooke began to fix her makeup, hoping that when she went to Karen's she wouldn't have to answer too many questions.

"Ok go pick up the kids." Rachel gave her a hug and started walking out the door.

"Hey Rach is Luke staying with you guys?" Rachel just nodded. "If he asks you anything can you just tell him to call me?"

"Yeah of course." Rachel whispered.

xxxxx

Lucas had just finished explaining everything to Haley.

"Oh my god Luke, I'm so sorry." Haley was surprised at Brooke's actions she would've never imagined Brooke to do something like that. "So what now?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go pick up my stuff right now. I can't stay in the same house as her." Lucas said bitterly.

"That's a good idea. You guys need to talk this out instead of pretending like it didn't happen."

"I don't want to talk to her. I don't care what she has to say."

"Luke-"

"No Hales I don't care about her excuses."

"All I'm saying is if you guys want to get past this you guys are going to have to talk. As much as you hate her right now, you guys have kids to think about."

"Yeah well why didn't she think about that before she started this mess."

"I don't know why. That's why I think it would be a good idea to talk to her." Haley heard Lucas grunt on the other side. "Just think about it."

"Alright I will. Bye." Lucas mumbled.

xxxx

_Knock Knock_

"Brooke hey come in."

"Hey Karen, thanks for taking care of the kids last night."

"It was my pleasure Lily loves it when they stay over." Karen noticed that Brooke didn't seem right she looked everywhere but at Karen. "Brooke are you ok?"

"Umm yeah" Her voice squeaked. "I'm sorry I'm just in a hurry let me go get the kids." Brooke started walking towards Lucas' old room. "Hey guys lets go."

"Momma." Jess ran over. Brooke looked at him and he looked like an exact replica of Lucas.

"Hey did you have fun with grandma?" Brooke's voice was still raw from all the crying.

"Yeah look what I did." Jess held up a picture that he drew that said my family, which made Brooke's eyes fill with tears.

"That's beautiful." Brooke whispered. "Where's your sister?"

"I have her right here." Andy carried Riley in.

"Momma!"

"Hey baby girl." Brooke stuck her hands out.

"Thanks Andy."

"Don't worry about it Brooke." Andy just stared at Brooke he could sense something was wrong. "Is everything ok Brooke? Anything you want to talk about?"

"No everything's fine. I'm sorry I gotta go, I'm in a hurry." Brooke ran out of the house.

xxxxx

Brooke struggled to open the door and entered the house with Riley and Jess.

"Can I go outside?" Jess yelled.

"Shh! Riley's asleep." Jess murmured a sorry. "Yes but be careful." Jess ran outside, and Brooke began to walk upstairs to put Riley down when she heard drawers opening and closing. She walked inside their room and saw Lucas taking some clothes out of his drawers and putting them in a bag.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Brooke whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucas muttered bitterly.

"Please think about this before you do anything rash."

"Look Brooke I really can't talk to you right now, much less see you. So one of us has to leave because I can't deal with you right now."

"I'll leave then." Brooke was holding back tears at this point.

"What?" Lucas was surprised that she offered to leave.

"I'll leave we're in this situation because of me."

"No, I'm leaving." Lucas looked at her but saw the seriousness in her face he knew that she wasn't going to back down.

"No Lucas this…all of this is my fault." He knew that once she set her mind to something there was no changing it.

"Fine I'm going outside, tell me when you're leaving." Lucas slammed the door behind him.

xxxxx

Brooke packed most of her clothes in some luggage and started dragging it downstairs, hoping she would never have to go pick up the rest. She saw Lucas sitting down on the couch deep in thought.

"Lucas." Brooke said hoarsely.

"You should say bye to Jess." He said coldly. "Hey Jess come say bye to your mom." Lucas yelled.

"Bye Momma." Jess gave her a hug. He was already used to her leaving a lot because of C/B. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't really know, but if it's ok with your dad I could take you and Riley out for breakfast tomorrow." Brooke looked at Lucas and he nodded his head.

"IHOP?" Jess said excitedly and Brooke nodded her head. "Smiley face pancakes?"

Brooke laughed at her son's excitement of pancakes with whipped cream. "Yeah smiley face pancakes."

"Why are you crying momma?"

"Cause I'm gonna miss you buddy." Lucas just looked at his wife and son's interaction. It broke his heart that his family was getting torn apart. He even felt a little bad for Brooke but then remembered that she had brought this on herself.

"So I'm gonna go." Brooke pointed to the door, and Lucas just nodded. "Luke when you're ready to talk about this, call me." Brooke new better then to push Lucas to open up to her, she was going to have to let him come to her. Lucas just nodded his head.

xxxxx

Lucas laid down in bed and thought about how much his life had changed. One day he and Brooke were the perfect couple and the next they were fighting about anything and everything, and now they were separated. He knew that Haley made since about talking to Brooke. He had to admit even he was a little curious to why Brooke cheated. He knew what hotel she was staying and she said if he wanted to talk to call her, but he decided to go pay her a visit. Besides he wanted to check if that guy was with her.

xxxxx

Brooke just laid in bed and thought about how badly she screwed up her life. She risked her family for some bartender that she knew she didn't even love. She just hoped that Lucas would forgive her she forgave him when he cheated on her with Peyton twice. But she knew better then to say that to him, that would just piss him off and drive him even farther away.

_Knock Knock_

Brooke opened the door and was surprised to see Lucas there, she wasn't even expecting him. But then she saw his eyes roaming her hotel room and knew that he went to check if she was with Owen.

"He's not here." He just looked at her skeptically. "You can check if you want." He didn't answer and walked into the bathroom and closet. He walked back into the hotel room and looked at Brooke straight in the eye.

"You wanted to talk so talk." He stated. She took a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't make things worse.

"Lucas I just wanted to say I am so, so sorry. I didn't expect you to see that, and I'm sorry you did. I just want you to know that I know that was a big mistake. And I wasn't thinking, and if I could go in the past and change it I-"

"But you can't." Lucas interrupted her. "Who is he?"

"He's the bartender at Tric, his name's Owen." Lucas was surprised. Brooke always went to Tric, he began to wonder if she had been cheating for a while.

"Was that the first time?" Brooke nodded her no. Lucas had to take a second to breath he wasn't sure what to say, he felt like someone had hit him in his stomach. "How long have you been cheating?"

"Lucas it just happened once before and I was drunk." Brooke choked out.

"That's your excuse you were drunk." Lucas scoffed. "What about the second time? Were you drunk then?" Lucas hoped she would say yes, he knew it would be easier for him to forgive her if she would've been drunk.

Brooke wasn't sure what to say she wanted to say yes but she knew she would be lying to him, and if he ever found out he would never forgive her. "No I was just tipsy." Brooke whispered.

Lucas had to take another deep breath he was on the verge of tears because he realized that maybe he and Brooke wouldn't be able to get past this. "Why would you cheat Brooke?" Lucas' voice was cracking. "Why would you put our family in jeopardy, our kids Brooke?"

Brooke began to sob because she had no excuse to cheat. She knew what she did was stupid and unforgivable. "I don't know Lucas, I really don't have an excuse."

"Try." Lucas really wanted to know how she, in her mind, justified cheating.

"Lucas I probably have a million reasons to why I did them, but none of them are going to be good enough. None of them are going to make a difference. Lucas I'm sorry." Tears were falling freely from Brooke's face. "I know what I did was stupid and unforgivable, but I hope you can one day forgive me and we can get past this."

"I can't promise that." Lucas couldn't look at her he hated that he was even in this situation.

"Lucas what can I do to change your mind?" Brooke's voice cracked.

"I don't think you can." He whispered.

Brooke just looked at the ceiling she never expected to be in this situation. She wasn't sure what to do, but then she remembered what had changed her mind in the past. "Lucas do you remember what I told you after the big fight at Midnight Madness?"

Lucas just looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He wasn't sure why she was bringing that up. "You said you wanted me to fight for you."

"And you did. And now it's my turn." She whispered.

He looked at her, he wasn't sure if he had heard right. "After our second breakup you said you wouldn't fight for me."

"I wasn't sure if you were the guy for me. But now I am. I can't see myself with anyone else. I can't imagine being married to anyone else. I love you and only you Lucas. I know I did something stupid, but I'm going fight for you. I hate that I even put our family in jeopardy. But I'm going to fight like hell to fix what I did. I'm going to get you to trust me Lucas, even if it takes a hundred years. I'm not going to give up Lucas, even if you ask me too." She looked him straight in the eye and wondered how he would respond. "Speech number one." She smirked.

Lucas wasn't sure how to respond, but deep down he hoped what she said was true. He was still mad as hell, but everything she had said made him fall in love with her even more. He got up and started to walk towards the door. But before he left he whispered "I hope so."

xxxxx

Lucas knocked on Nathan's door he had been knocking for like 10 minutes. He would've rang the doorbell but Nathan hadn't 'gotten around' to fixing it. He decided to just walk in hoping he wouldn't see Nathan and Rachel fooling around. He walked towards the kitchen and heard Rachel and Nathan talking.

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing much just that he was closed off. She was more upset that the little details he did to make her feel loved stopped. She felt like since he'd seen Peyton he closed off." Lucas didn't realize it, but he knew what she said was true, but he knew that still wasn't reason to cheat. He knew that Brooke would have to fight like hell to fix their marriage, but he knew he would have to change a little too.

_xxxxx_

_If there's not to many reviews then I probably won't update again so I don't know it depends on the reviews. So please please review_

**toddntan- I had to respond to your review it's the longest one I've ever gotten so I loved it. Thanks for you review when I read it I realized that I should make Lucas kick Owen's ass (I'll probably do that in the future lol). I hope you get a little more why Brooke cheated, if not I could add some more in the next chapter. Believe me I love to hate Peyton too, so she will come up in like 2-3 chapters hopefully. I'll try to have some Brathan moments (I'm not to good at that, but I'll try) but I will not put her in a relationship with him, Rachel's her bestfriend so no. But I hope Brooke's speech made you get a little more respect for her. Thanks I really like the name Riley too! Alright thank you please please update it'll probably convince me to update again!**

**becky89- Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the update. Any suggestions and I'll try to use them. Please Please review. It might convice me to update**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait but I've had this ready since Monday but I really didn't want to post it right before OTH so I decided to wait till today sorry. Oh and also I said that Haley and Chris were married, they're not lol. But it's not even that important I'm not even sure they're coming into the story, although nothing's officially decided, they might at one point idk.**_

"Hey guys." Lucas said as he walked into the room.

"Hey man." Nathan responded.

"Hey thanks for taking care of the kids, I just had some stuff to do." Lucas shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Lucas. You know you can leave them whenever you want." Rachel wasn't usually this nice but she knew Lucas was going through a hard time.

"Yeah but if I do you'll corrupt them even more." Lucas chuckled. "Don't think I forgot that you taught Riley how to say 'crap'"

"Hey Brooke's the one that wrote it in her baby book." Rachel chuckled.

"I know! I told her to write down dad or mom or something else as her first word. Not crap, now people are going to think that we cuss in front of the kids." Lucas chuckled. "I gotta go but thanks again." They all said their goodbyes and Lucas left with the kids.

"So that was weird."

"I know I wonder what 'stuff' he had to do." Rachel said.

"Oh my god what if he killed Brooke!?" Nathan joked.

"Shut up!" Rachel threw a grape at his head.

"No seriously. You saw how happy he was!"

"Ha-ha you're hilarious." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Didn't you see how upset he was this morning? He wouldn't be this happy unless something good happened." Rachel was getting tired of this joke, so she just kissed him. Nathan started kissing her more passionately before she pulled away and just stared at him.

"I love you." She whispered. Nathan responded by kissing her again before he pulled away and just looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too."

xxxxx

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said awkwardly.

"Hey Lucas. So umm-"

"Momma!" Jess interrupted.

"Hey babe. How've you been?"

"Hungry." Jess responded. "Are we going to IHOP today?"

"I promised didn't I? I never break my promises." Brooke said. She looked up at Lucas and opened her mouth to say something.

"I'm gonna go get Riley." Lucas interrupted, and started walking upstairs.

"I've missed you momma."

"I've missed you too bud." Brooke started to tear up.

"So I'm gonna sleep with you and Daddy tonight." Jess lit up. It was their tradition, every time Lucas or Brooke left they would all sleep together in their bed.

"Umm I'm not staying here tonight Jess." Brooke tried not to upset him.

"Why not?" Jess said confused.

"I just have some stuff to do baby. You know that sometimes I have to leave for C/B."

"But where did you go yesterday?" Brooke was sure what to say. She didn't want Jess to know that she and Lucas had been fighting.

"Momma!" Riley yelled from the stairs.

"Hey baby girl." Brooke put a letter she had been holding on the table and picked up Riley.

"So can we go to IHOP now!?" Jess yelled. Brooke was just glad that he had forgotten about their conversation.

"Yeah let's go. But say bye to your dad first."

"You're not coming?" Jess said confused.

"Uh not today bud." Lucas tried not to upset him.

"Why not! You have to come!" Jess started to get upset. First his mom wasn't coming home, and now his dad wasn't going to breakfast with them.

"Jess it's just that I have some stuff to do." Jess started to pout.

"Baby look we'll go eat breakfast and then I'll bring you back with your dad." Brooke tried to cheer him up.

"But then you're leaving. I want you to stay." Brooke was about to break down. She couldn't believe that she didn't think about how any of her actions would affect her kids.

"Hey what if we all go to Uncle Nathan's tonight ok?" Lucas offered. Jess began to feel better, he loved going to his Uncle Nathan's and Aunt Rachel's house.

"Ok, but you have to come too momma." Jess demanded. Brooke wasn't sure what to say so she just looked at Lucas.

"Your mom's coming too Jess." Brooke just mouthed 'thanks'.

"Ready to go?" Brooke asked Jess. Jess just nodded and gave his dad a hug. After they left Lucas just sat on the couch. He thought about how much of their fight was affecting Jess. He didn't think it would upset him this much. Lucas looked towards the table and saw that Brooke had forgotten her letter.

"Hey Brooke you forgot this!" Lucas yelled as she got into her car.

"It's for you!" Brooke said as she left. Lucas walked into their house and sat down. He just stared at the envelope wondering what it was. He was almost afraid to open it. He started tearing it open when a letter fell out. He opened it and started reading it.

"_God Lucas I can't even believe we're here. I never knew I could love someone this much after a couple of hours. He's my everything. He's perfect. My thoughts are running all over the place. I wonder if you love Jess as much as I love him. I'm worried though. I'm worried that when it comes down to it_ _you'll choose Peyton over me and Jess. I know you'll say that Peyton will never keep you from Jess, but I still worry. I wonder if Peyton gets pregnant what'll happen then? Will Jess get jealous? Will your child with Peyton get jealous? I hope that never happens but nothing ever comes out as expected. I never would've imagined we would break up, especially over Peyton. I never imagined I would've gotten pregnant after our break up. Hell I never thought I would've gotten pregnant at 18. I'm also worried about being a mother. I never grew up with parents. The closest thing I had was Karen. I hope I'm the mother that Jess deserves. I hope I don't screw up. I know now that nothing will keep me from giving Jess the best. I want him to go to the best pre-school. I want him to learn how to play basketball from you. I want him to be able to say he had the best childhood. I hope that if I do screw up you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But I never want you to doubt that I tried my best. Never doubt how much I loved him. How much I still love you._

xxxxx

"Wow." Nathan had just finished reading the letter that Brooke had given Lucas.

"Yeah I know." Lucas just shook his head. Lucas heard the door open and Brooke's voice greet Rachel. "Do me a favor man. Keep her as far away from me as possible."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to think that I'm gonna forgive her just cause she gave me a letter she wrote a couple of years ago."

"I don't know…shouldn't you talk to her about this?"

"Look can you just do what I ask."

"I'm not getting involved." Lucas sighed at his brother.

xxxx

"So spill I thought Lucas was mad at you. Why are you both here?"

"Jess was mad that we hadn't been spending time together as a family. But I think he also did it so we could spend some time together. At least I hope so."

"He probably did after all you gave him that letter."

"Let's hope so."

xxxxx

Brooke was looking at Lucas and Nathan playing a game of basketball. She noticed that Lucas had been avoiding her all night. Everytime she went into the same room as him he immediately left. She wanted to talk to him about the letter, but she didn't want to push him to talk to her.

"Hey." Rachel walked up to her. When Brooke didn't respond Rachel knew she was annoyed that Lucas kept avoiding her. "So are you going to talk to him?"

"I actually think I'm leaving. I'm gonna say bye to Jess." Brooke started to walk away but then turned around. "Do me a favor, give this to Lucas." She handed Rachel a letter.

"Yeah sure."

xxxxx

"Hey babe." Nathan tried to give Rachel a kiss but she backed away.

"Eww you smell." Lucas just laughed.

"Shut up! Hey babe where's Brooke?" Nathan looked around the room.

"She left." Rachel shrugged. Lucas was surprised, he couldn't believe Brooke would leave without telling him goodbye.

"So I'm gonna go." Rachel followed Lucas while he walked into the other room to get Riley and Jess.

"She wanted to say goodbye but she wants to give you your space." Lucas gave Rachel a questioning glance. She was never this nice she usually couldn't have cared less how Lucas felt. Rachel started to walk away but turned around and handed Lucas the letter. "She wanted me to give this to you."

xxxxx

Lucas sat on his bed wondering what to do about the letter. He didn't want to read it. He was already considering forgiving Brooke, but he didn't want to. He wanted Brooke to suffer for what she did. But god he missed his wife. He hated that she did this to him. Give him a couple of letters and he would automatically forgive her. He tore open the envelope and began to read the letter.

"_Lucas I'm surprised we've even made it this far. I can't believe Jess is three months old, I can't even believe we're together. Right now I feel like I'm in a dream that I hope to never wake up from. Everything right now is so perfect, I can't help but wonder when will things go downhill? Jess is the perfect son, you're the perfect boyfriend but I'm still worried. What if Jess gets HCM? What if you decide that you want Peyton? But even though I still worry, I try to live in the moment with you and with Jess. I love watching you two, I love to see his eyes light up when you make a funny face, I love to see your face light up everytime we come home from school and you see him. Lucas I hope you know how much I love you. I've always loved you. I hope that we can last forever. I can't even imagine not waking up next to you, or sleeping next to you. I wish that I didn't have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that we're not going to make it, I don't know if my heart can take it again Lucas. But Luke if we don't make it I want you to know that I will Always Love You._

Lucas just sat there staring at the letter, somehow she did it again. She made him want to forgive her.

xxxxx

The next couple of days the same thing would happen, Brooke would go pick up the kids, leave a letter and Lucas would read it. Her letters ranged from when he proposed, to their wedding day, to their honeymoon, to Riley's birth, there were even a couple in between. He was finding it difficult not to forgive her. He wanted to just hold her after he read the letters. He knew that if she kept giving him letters eventually he would be able to talk to her. They had barely spoken a word in the past couple of days, but that was bound to change. Brooke had taken the kids out again and he just finished reading the recent letter, it was from Riley's first birthday. It said how happy she was that they had made it this long. How much she still loved him, how happy she was that they had the family she always imagined.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey" Brooke walked into the house.

"Hey Jess can you take your sister upstairs?" Lucas just stared at Brooke wanting to hold her, but then remembering how much he wanted to hate her.

"So how've you been?" Brooke attempted to make Lucas talk, he would usually give her one word responses.

"Fine." Obviously it didn't work. They stood there in an awkward silence before Brooke decided to tell him her news.

"Uhh Lucas I actually have some news. I have to go to New York for a couple of days." She waited for him to respond but he said nothing. "I don't have to go I could call Millie-"

"Go." Lucas looked her in the eye.

"I want you to trust me though Lucas." Brooke's voice cracked. Lucas wasn't sure how to respond he didn't want to say he trusted her because he wanted her to earn it. But then again C/B was important.

"I can't." Brooke began to tear up. "But I'll try." Brooke just stared at him surprised that he would even say that.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered.

"C/B is important." Lucas shrugged. When he said that Brooke looked disappointed, but she deserved that. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, don't worry I already told Jess but he made me promise to bring him a toy." Brooke chuckled.

"When are you coming back?"

"Three days." Brooke knew this was gonna be a test on their already fragile relationship.

"Well I have to pack…bye." Brooke waited for Luke to say something else but when he didn't she just walked out. Lucas sighed as he sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe she was leaving for three days he was already having a hard time seeing her for only five minutes a day, he knew it was gonna be worse not seeing her at all. He was also gonna miss seeing a new letter each day.

xxxxx

_Knock Knock_

Lucas walked groggily towards the door and saw Nathan smirking on the other side.

"Dude you look like crap." Nathan walked inside.

"Good morning to you too. You know its 8:00 a.m right?" Lucas sat down on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Well I was instructed to bring this to you first thing in the morning." Nathan put a letter in front of Lucas. Lucas looked surprised he didn't know that Brooke was still gonna give him a letter even though she was gone. Lucas opened the letter as Nathan walked into their kitchen. She wrote it the day Riley had said her first word. She wrote how funny she thought their daughter's first word was "crap". She also made fun of how Luke took things to seriously because he was angry that, that was Riley's first word. She also wrote how she thought that Riley would get Rachel's personality, although she hoped that she wouldn't become a slut like Rachel.

"Should I read this one, or is it anything like the honeymoon one?" Nathan made a disgusted face. Lucas told Nathan not to read it but he didn't listen and read how much into detail Brooke went about their honeymoon.

"No it's not like the honeymoon one." Lucas chuckled. "But she does call Rachel a slut."

"So that's their nicknames for each other you know how crazy our wives are." Nathan kept looking through Lucas' fridge. "Man I miss Brooke being here she would actually _buy_ food."

"Shut up! I just haven't had a chance. So is this the only reason you came so damn early?" Lucas referred to the letter.

"Oh crap I forgot the other one in the car." Nathan went to the car. Lucas wondered what he was talking about usually Brooke would just leave a letter. "Here." Nathan threw a wrapped package into Lucas' lap.

"What is this?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nathan shrugged. Lucas began unwrapping the package and pulled out the old 'Keith Scott Motors' sweater.

"Your old sweater…wow you're wife really knows what a guy wants." Nathan teased. Lucas wondered why Brooke gave him that. He always saw it Brooke, she would put it whenever she was just lounging around the house. Lucas then noticed that it smelled just like Brooke, she had sprayed her perfume on it. Lucas remembered the perfume. Brooke used to change perfumes every month. But Lucas loved the smell of this specific one so Brooke would always wear it on special occasions. "Ok dude I'm confused…" Nathan waited for Lucas to respond. "Hello…" Nathan snapped his fingers in front of Lucas' face.

"Huh?" Lucas snapped out of his trance.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now…"

xxxxx

The next two days passed quickly. Nathan dropped off two more letters. Lucas still had the sweater that smelled like Brooke. He loved having it, it always reminded him of Brooke, but that also made him hate it. It was getting harder and harder to be mad at Brooke. Although he had to admit he was excited that Brooke was coming home. Jess wanted to have a barbecue to celebrate Brooke coming home. Lucas didn't need too much convincing though.

"Daddy when's momma coming?" Jess asked impatiently.

"Uhh she'll be here any minute bud, your Aunt Rachel already went to pick her up." Lucas looked up from the grill. He laughed at his son's impatience, he obviously got that from Brooke. But he was just as impatient as his son on the inside. Just then Brooke walked into the backyard.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Brooke picked up Jess.

"Momma! You took too long."

"I'm sorry. But the plane landed late." Brooke stuck out her bottom lip.

"It's ok I forgive you… Did you bring me a present?" Jess asked excitedly.

"Jess, at least ask her how her trip was." Lucas said.

"How was your trip?" Jess pouted.

"It was good."

"Did you buy me a present?!"

"Hmm I don't remember…" Brooke joked.

"What! How could you forget about me?!"

"I was just kidding. It's by the door." Jess ran into the house.

"Hey Luke thanks for this." Lucas just nodded his head. Brooke thought that the present would've made him start to talk to her, but obviously it didn't.

"Umm so I'm gonna go say hi to Riley." Again Brooke waited for a response but Lucas just turned his attention back to the grill. While Brooke was walking away Nathan started to walk towards Lucas.

"Man what's up with that?" Nathan was tempted to slap him across his head but decided against it.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas played dumb.

"You ignoring Brooke."

"I wasn't ignoring Brooke." Nathan slapped him across the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Lucas rubbed his head right where Nathan hit him.

"Stop avoiding my questions! Why are you ignoring Brooke?"

"I'm not ignoring her."

"Look I understood when you ignored her after the… 'incident'" Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathan's choice of words. "But she's actually trying to fix your marriage now. Why are you fighting it?"

"Damn I need a plate." Lucas walked away. He didn't want to fight with Nathan about Brooke. He wasn't even sure why he was ignoring her. In his head he always had a response but when he tried to say it he just ended up nodding his head. He had planned to have to this barbecue to talk to Brooke but once he saw her he couldn't get the image of her and Owen out of his head.

"Hey Luke whatcha need." Brooke asked cheerily.

"A plate."

"Here." Brooke handed him the plate as she turned her attention back Riley. Lucas started walking towards the door, but decided that he should at least try to talk to Brooke.

"So Brooke how was New York?" Lucas avoided looking her in the eyes. He felt like a teenager afraid to talk their crush.

"It was ok but I really couldn't enjoy it. I was ready to come home."

"Missed the kids too much?" Lucas chuckled. He remembered whenever Brooke and he took a short vacation she called home all time to check up on the kids.

"No." Lucas looked at her confused. "Well I mean of course. But I was actually more interested in coming home to you. To fix our marriage." Brooke kept her attention on Riley.

"About that…" Brooke turned around to look at him, but he looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully. "The letters…they" He paused again. "They're working." He whispered.

"What you mean?"

"Fighting for our marriage. I know I said that our marriage probably wouldn't last after the… 'incident' but I'm actually having second thoughts about that." Lucas looked at Brooke for a second and then walked away.

xxxxx

"Hey foods ready!" Lucas yelled to Brooke and Rachel inside of the house.

"Lucas this looks good." Brooke said.

"I'm Lucas Scott its what I do." Lucas smirked.

"You know who you sound like?"

"Who?" Lucas asked with a mouthful of food.

"Chris Keller." Brooke stated, which caused Lucas to choke on his food.

"What!" Lucas choked out.

"Chris Keller…Haley's boyfriend." Brooke stated.

"I know who he is. But why would you compare me that douchebag." Lucas hated Chris he always thought Haley could've done better.

"You just said your own name." Brooke chuckled.

"Crap." Lucas said as realization hit him.

"Its ok I still love you." Brooke smirked.

"You better." Lucas smirked back.

"Ok are you two gonna start making out, cause if you are we're gonna leave." Rachel interrupted.

"Way to make things awkward." Lucas stated.

"I'm Rachel Gatina its what I do." Rachel teased.

"Shut up."

xxxxx

The rest of the night had pretty much gone the same way. Lucas and Brooke teased each other, while Rachel kept making things awkward. Lucas was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels thinking about the barbecue. He was thinking about how to take things to the next level without going to far. He knew he wanted to keep talking to Brooke but he didn't want her to think he had forgiven her, because Lucas couldn't. For some reason he always saw the image of Brooke being pushed up against the wall by Owen. But he wasn't sure how long much longer he could resist Brooke. He knew he needed to get that image out of his head. His thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell.

_Knock Knock_

"I'm coming." Lucas yelled. Whoever was at the door was getting impatient. Lucas opened the door to reveal Owen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas clenched his fists.

xxxxx

**Alright so I think it's crap lol. I hope I'm wrong. But if not there's a reason for that, I had to write my college admissions essay last week and I hate writing when it's assigned so there you go lol. Even if it does suck Please Review. And also any suggestions are always welcomed.**

_onetreehillgirl066- Thanks for the review. That's one of the reason's I decided to do this story because I've only seen Lucas cheats so I decided to do something a little different lol. Please review._

_brookenlucas4eva03- Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the update. Please review._

_Bazzle- Thanks for the review. That's one of the reason's I wrote the story. I've only seen Lucas cheat's stories so I decided to do something different. Well hope you liked the update. Please review._

_tanya2byour21- Thanks for the review I loved it lol. You should find out what happened in L.A. in very soon hint, hint lol. I hope you liked the update. Please review._

_becky89- Thanks for your review. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review._

_TeamSophia- Thanks for the review. I know what your talking about, I find it a little bit difficult writing that Brooke cheated, I have to rewrite the chapters cause I accidentally make Lucas more of ass then I intend to lol. There a couple of more things that will come to light about why Brooke cheated. There might be some dirt on Lucas coming up hint, hint lol. Peyton will be a factor in why Brooke cheated, she might even come back to Tree Hill again hint, hint. Thanks again for your review I loved it. Please review._

_MissUnderstood92- Thanks for your review. I'm happy that you liked the speech I was actually a little apprehensive about writing that in. Hope you liked the update. Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas clenched his fists. He wanted to know what that asshole was thinking coming to his house. He might've not kicked this guy's ass last time but seeing his smug face again brought back the anger from that night. He realized that he still hadn't answered, his face was surprised he obviously didn't expect Lucas to open the door.

"You're still here?"

"This is my house why the hell wouldn't I be here?" The minute Lucas said that, Owens smug face replaced the surprised one.

"I expected Brooke to throw your ass on the streets after you cheated on her with her ex-best friend." Lucas wanted to kick his ass more then anything, but he wanted to know how that ass knew any of his past.

"Obviously you got your info wrong cause I didn't cheat on Brooke. How the hell do you know about Peyton?"

"I know about a lot of things. Obviously _your wife_ thought she could trust me." He said with a smug face. Lucas took a step forward ready to kick this guy's ass. How the hell did he think that he could mention Brooke after everything that happened?

"Daddy?" Jess approached the door, rubbing his eyes. Lucas took a step back; he didn't want to fight this guy in front of his son.

"Hey." Lucas bent down to his eyelevel. "I think its past your bedtime. Go upstairs I'll be up there in a little bit."

"Who is he?" Jess pointed to Owen.

"I'm Owen I'm a friend of your mom's." Owen answered he stuck his hand for Jess to shake it. He didn't want Brooke to think that he was rude to his son, and it also pissed Lucas off so it was a win-win.

"Hi." Jess replied.

"You're Jess right?" Lucas was ready to kick this guy's ass. First he comes to his house, now he was talking to Jess like he has every right to.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mom's told me a lot about you."

"Jess, go upstairs I have to talk to Owen." Lucas said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah by the way is your mom here we need to talk to her too." Lucas was about to answer but was interrupted by his son.

"No momma's not here she went on a trip for C/B but she's taking me out for breakfast tomorrow." Jess said excitedly.

"Really? Well I guess I should go since she's not here. Bye Jess." Owen stuck his hand out again for Jess but Lucas just took a step in front of him. Owen just stood there smirking at Lucas; he wasn't scared of him he was at least twice Lucas' size. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Owen took a step back. "I'm gonna go, I guess I'll see you around Lucas." Owen smirked at Lucas one more time before he left. Lucas just clenched his jaw trying to control his anger.

xxxxx

Lucas took another swig from his beer just imagining that ass with Brooke made him crazy. He wanted to find this guy and kick his ass. But his mind kept going to that night where he saw Brooke and Owen. The image of Brooke pushed up against the wall clouded his thoughts, and he wanted that image out. He ordered another beer hoping that if he got drunk enough he would forget that memory. He knew that he needed to find Owen and make him pay.

xxxxx

_Knock Knock_

Rachel moaned, it was the middle of the night and someone kept knocking on the door. She started hitting Nathan on the back to wake him up.

"What?" Nathan groaned.

"Your turn." Rachel said not even opening her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan groaned while turning on his side away from Rachel hoping that she would get the message and leave him alone.

"The door." Nathan noticed that someone kept knocking on the door.

"If we ignore them they'll go away." Nathan said trying to go back to sleep.

"They've already been knocking for fifteen minutes." Rachel moaned. She noticed that Nathan hadn't even moved so she decided to hit him again.

"Ow! What?!" Nathan said aggravated.

"Door. Go." Rachel said.

"Ugh. Why don't you go?"

"Because." Rachel said not even attempting to move. "Go." Nathan groaned and got up. Whoever was on the other side of the door was gonna have hell to pay for making him get up.

"What!" Nathan yelled. He saw Lucas stumble towards him. "Woah! What the hell happened?"

"Brooke." Lucas almost tripped but Nathan caught him. "I hate her."

"You don't hate her."

"I'm hurting Nate." Lucas groaned as Nathan threw him on the couch.

"I know." Nathan sighed. He hated seeing his brother like this. He loved Brooke, he really did but seeing what she did to Lucas made him resent her. He wondered happened to make Lucas revert back to his anger. Just a couple of hours ago he was fine with Brooke. "What the hell happened man?"

"Owen."

"Who's Owen?"

"That ass. I'm gonna kick the crap out of him."

"What about him."

"I can't believe she cheated." Nathan realized that it was useless trying to talk to him when he was drunk.

"You guys are gonna get past this."

"I don't think so. I should have known this was gonna happen. It's my fault."

"How the hell is it your fault?"

"We both know how she was in high school."

"Don't say that. You know she changed."

"Obviously not." Lucas moaned he closed his eyes. "I can't believe she cheated. Be careful with Rachel. You never know, she might cheat."

"Rachel wouldn't do that." Nathan defended.

"Yeah and we thought Brooke would never cheat. And look what happened." Nathan just stayed quiet contemplating whether or not Lucas had a point. "Nothing stopped Brooke. Not even kids. And Rachel is her best friend. So what's to say she won't cheat? They were exactly the same in high school." Lucas started going to sleep, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

xxxxxx

_Ring Ring_

Lucas woke up to his phone vibrating in his pants. He kept digging into his pockets trying to find annoying phone. He kept looking through his pockets looking for the phone. He finally found it and saw that Brooke was calling, he instantly rejected the call. He groaned as he stretched. His whole body ached from sleeping on Nathan's couch. Although he was used to it, lately he'd been sleeping a lot at on Nathan's couch. He sat up trying to take deep breaths to calm his headache.

"Hey." Nathan threw a water bottle at Lucas. Lucas grunted when the water bottle hit him in the chest.

"What is this for?"

"I'm guessing you have a hangover. There's some Tylenol on the table."

"Thanks." Lucas said as he swallowed the Tylenol. He stretched once more and got off the couch.

"I should probably go pick up the kids."

"Yeah." Nathan nodded his head.

"You ok?" Lucas eyed him suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just a little tired." Nathan said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. I had too much on my mind."

"Anything I could help with?"

"I doubt it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded.

"Ok well I'm gonna go." Lucas walked out.

Nathan just sat in the kitchen thinking about what Lucas had said the night before. He wanted to believe that Rachel wouldn't cheat, but he remembered that Brooke cheated. And Lucas was right about Rachel and Brooke being the exact same way in high school.

xxxxx

Lucas drove into the driveway and saw Brooke sitting in front of the house. He took one look at her face and knew that she was pissed, but he really couldn't care less. He opened the door to the car and Jess ran out to Brooke.

"Momma!"

"Hey buddy where have you been?"

"At Grandma Karen's." Jess replied while Luke walked with Riley.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded his head. "Grandma Karen makes the best pancakes!"

"Well how bout I take you to the park so we can hang out a bit?"

"Yeah! Can daddy come too?!"

"Not today Jess. But go drop off your stuff so I can talk to your dad." Jess started walking away. "Do me a favor and take Riley too?" Jess nodded his head and took Riley inside of the house. Lucas and Brooke just stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to talk. Brooke could tell that Lucas looked angry but she didn't understand why. She decided to act like if nothing was wrong, they had been doing good so far and she didn't want to ruin it.

"So why'd you leave the kids with Karen." Lucas just shrugged. He was still pissed about Owen going to his house last night, and the only person he could blame was Brooke. "Are you ok?"

"Honestly I'm not I'm actually pretty pissed."

"Why?"

"Why Brooke?! Maybe cause of what happened a month and a half ago! Do you remember that?! When I came home to find my wife push-

"Lucas where is this coming from? I thought we were past this."

"The only reason you thought we were past this is cause you wanted us to be. But guess what Brooke we're not past this!"

"What happened Lucas? Why-

"Why Brooke?! Why don't you ask your precious Owen?!" Brooke flinched when he mentioned Owen. She didn't understand where any of this was coming from. Just a couple of hours ago they were perfectly fine, almost how they used to be.

"Lucas I'm sorry a-

"Sorry about Owen?! I know you are! And you know what pisses me of the most?! That you trusted _him_ enough to tell him about _our_ past! That _he_ knows Jess! I mean last night when he came ov-

"He came over last night?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Like you didn't know." Lucas spat.

"I didn't Lucas! I haven't seen or talked to him since..."

"Since you slept with him?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"Lucas-

"No Brooke I honestly don't give a damn about your lies. When he was here last night he was talking to Jess like he knew him. Hell he knew about Peyton! I'm just tired of this." Lucas said motioning between the two of them. "I don't think.." Lucas looked like if he was choosing his words carefully. "I don't think I can be…that we can be together if you're still talking to Owen. I can't be with someone who talks the person they cheated with."

"But I'm not talking to Owen." She insisted.

"I don't trust you." By now Brooke had tears rolling down her face. Those words hurt more then she thought they ever could. Hearing that the love-of-her-life didn't trust her was like a punch in the gut. She didn't ever think that she would here those words, especially from Lucas. She turned around and took a deep breath. She just kept her back towards Lucas trying to figure out her next move. That's when she heard Jess run outside. She started wiping the tears off her face hoping that Jess didn't notice that she was crying.

"Bye Daddy." Jess hugged his dad.

"Bye Jess. Be good ok." Lucas whispered hoarsely. He was trying to hold back the emotions that were overflowing. It hurt him that his relationship with Brooke was falling apart. Just hours ago he thought they could go back to how they were. But he was also angry. He remembered Owens cocky grin, and instantly his anger fueled and replaced how hurt he was. "Bye Riley."

"Let's go you guys." Brooke picked up Riley and walked away with Jess.

xxxxx

_Knock Knock_

"What?" Rachel opened the door annoyed that Lucas was there.

"I need to talk to Nate."

"He's actually busy right now." Rachel replied.

"Yeah well I need to talk to him." Lucas walked right past Rachel and walked inside.

"Lucas you need to go." Rachel answered annoyed.

"Yeah well I need to talk to _my_ brother. He can't be that busy."

"Lucas seriously right now is not a good time."

"Nate! Hey Nate!" Lucas yelled towards their bedroom.

"Lucas seriously leave!"

"What's up with you? Why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this? Maybe cause you told Nathan that I would cheat on him!" Lucas instantly remembered telling Nate that. He didn't think Nathan would take it so seriously though. "Why the hell would you tell him that?! I get that your hurt but..."

"Maybe I told him cause it's true."

"That I'd cheat on him?" Rachel asked surprised. She thought maybe he had forgotten exactly what he told Nathan. But when she saw him nod, she chuckled bitterly. "And _you_ told him this?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe that you shouldn't be talking. I mean let's face it you don't exactly the best track record."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you forget high school? Maybe I should refresh your memory from junior year."

"You weren't there. You don't know what went on."

"Maybe I wasn't there, but come on the love triangle? That's Tree Hill history. Everyone knows how you broke up the P. Sawyer Brooke Davis friendship. You walk all high and mighty when you're not that faithful yourself."

"That was a long time ago. All you're doing is bringing up the past." Lucas scoffed.

"What? Your saying you've changed since high school?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Cause I have too. You're bringing up how I was in high school too. But here's the difference you're just making up lies, cause I've never cheated."

"Yeah but from the way you've acted. Come on it's not that far of a jump."

"Yeah maybe that's why none of us believe that you didn't cheat in L.A."

"By 'none of us' do you mean you and Brooke?" Lucas smirked.

"And Nate." Rachel smirked back. Lucas eyed her suspiciously not believing a word coming out of her mouth.

"You're lying."

"Am I? It's not like he would tell you, that he thinks you cheated."

"Whatever he wouldn't say that."

"I'm his wife; don't you think I would know?" Lucas stayed quiet considering whether or not she had a point.

"Why the hell would he think I cheated?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Because remember how you told him how I was back in high school, that's how you were in high school. You cheated, so everyone thinks you did again. But when you told Nathan that I'm gonna cheat, you obviously forgot that I've never cheated!"

"No you only slept around." Lucas smirked.

"Maybe" Rachel shrugged. "But I never cheated on the guy I love. Can you say the same?"

"Yes I cheated in high school! I get it! No one ever lets me fucking live it down!"

"You wanna know why Lucas?! Because you still think it's ok to talk to Peyton without Brooke knowing!"

"What's so bad about talking to Peyton?! She's just a friend!" Lucas insisted.

"A friend you've had sex with! That's the difference maybe if you weren't talking to her behind Brooke's back it wouldn't be so bad!"

"And you're going to tell me you don't talk to people you've had sex with! Hell you've slept with the whole world." Lucas shrugged.

"You know what? You wanna keep talking crap. Fine! But I don't want to see you in my house until you stop acting like an ass!"

"Really? I wonder what Nathan will have to say about that." Lucas smirked.

"It's not like he can't hear us Lucas." She pointed towards her room. Lucas looked towards the room and realized that she was right. They had been fighting this whole time and Nathan had yet to say that Rachel was lying. Lucas took one last glance towards the door, hoping that Nathan would say something before walking out. "Lucas." Lucas turned around. "Did you ever think about how Brooke felt when she found out about what happened in L.A.? Do you remember that all through her pregnancy she saw your relationship with Peyton? That hurt her like hell. She thought she was going to be alone and you, Jess and Peyton would be one big happy family. And then she found out about Peyton yet again. Imagine how she felt, imagine all those feelings came back." Lucas just looked at her wanting to respond, but instead walked out and slammed the door behind him.

xxxxx

Brooke's heels tapped as they hit the pavement. She walked as fast as she could through the dark, empty parking lot. If someone saw her they would think she was running from something, when in actuality she was running towards someone. Her eyes held a blazing fire of anger. As she walked inside the club the loud music filled her ears. Her eyes scanned the packed room searching for someone to release her wrath on. As she scanned the room, she saw him standing behind the bar. As soon as she saw him her eyes locked on, and she began o approach him, bumping into people as she walked closer, but her eyes never leaving him.

"Brooke." Owen said surprised.

"We need to talk. Outside now." She yelled over the music.

"I'm working." Owen motioned to the bar. "But you can stay till my shift is over. Take a seat. Do you want a drink?"

"Outside." Brooke said as she folded her arms over her chest. Owen saw the seriousness in her eyes and nodded over to the door as if to say 'yes'.

"Cover me." Owen patted another guy on the back as he followed Brooke out of the club. "So what do you need babe?"

Brooke chuckled bitterly. "What do I need? How bout we start with why you went to my house yesterday?"

"To talk to you obviously!"

"Why!...Why the…" Brooke's voice cracked from the anger boiling inside her. "Why the hell would you go to my house?!"

"Where else was I supposed to go?! I needed to talk to you!"

"Not my house! Anywhere but my house! Better yet how bout you don't talk to me! How about we avoid each other like we have been for the last couple of weeks!"

"I can't do that!" Owen yelled frustrated. "I miss you. I miss talking to you!" Owen yelled trying to get his point across.

"I'm sorry. I can't…I can't do this." She said motioning between them. "I have to fix my marriage." Brooke said as she walked away.

"Your marriage that's been falling apart?!" Brooke turned around and looked at him with a frustrated face. "Don't say it isn't. We used to have a great friendship and great talks before any of the shit happened!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this if it puts my marriage in jeopardy. I have to fix my marriage, if not for me then for my kids."

"So your just gonna stay with him cause of your kids?!"

"No! Of course not! I would never do that to them! But I owe it to them to fix things with Lucas, even if it means ending a friendship." She said remorsefully.

"Even if he doesn't break up a friendship for you?!" Owen said referring to Lucas' friendship with Peyton.

"He doesn't have to because he didn't cheat! We did!"

"How do you know he didn't cheat for all you know he could be lying to you?!"

"I trust him." She whispered smiling to herself that she could finally repeat those words.

"So what? This is it for us?"

"It has to be. I'm sorry." Brooke said as she started walking away.

"I still have feelings for you! I'm not giving up."

"You might as well, because I'm still married to Lucas, and I always will be." Brooke got into her car and drove away leaving Owen alone in an empty parking lot. As Peyton watched Owen enter Tric, she knew she needed to find out what the hell was going on in Tree Hill.

xxxxx

_**So I'm so so so sorry how long this chapter took. I was actually on a trip and I planned to post this before I left on Thursday, but I didn't have a chance to. But lately I've had a little bit free time so I should update this story by about next Saturday the latest.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Her fingers trail up and down his chest. It's July so it's hot and muggy. The perfect weather (in her opinion) to just lie in bed and stay up all night. She's beautiful. It's dark, and the light coming in from the window is hitting her perfectly. And all she has covering her is a light, white, almost see-through cover. He's pretty sure this is one of those moments from a sappy chick flick she's always talking about. His arm is around her, clutching to her almost afraid this perfect moment is gonna go away.

"Why so quiet?" She whispers.

"Admiring the moment."

She looks at him with so much love and decides to stay quiet. She knows better then to ruin the moment with her incessant babble. She loves being like this. It's the perfect weather in her opinion. He hates it. He says it's muggy. And hot. He's always complaining that he feels the need to take a shower once he steps outside. But this is perfect for her. Because they can be lazy and stay up all night admiring the little time they have together. She knows eventually she'll fall asleep since she has to be up early tomorrow. But for now she stays naked and awake in his arms.

"Do you ever think about the future?" He asks almost afraid of the answer.

"All the time." He chuckles. She's never this quiet. Her answers are always long and descriptive.

"I think you have something to add don't you?"

"I think.." She doesn't know what he wants her to say. "I think about the past a lot also." He looks at her confused wondering where she's going with this. "I hope that my past mistakes won't screw up my future."

"How so?"

"Us… I think we could've had this much sooner if I hadn't been so indecisive. If I had..

"Don't. Don't worry about all that, all that matters is that we have us now. And I'm never, NEVER gonna let us go." He says with as much forcefulness he can muster.

"But what about my marriage?" She asks with a trembling voice.

"Baby we'll figure that out in time."

"How? When are we gonna tell him?"

"I don't know Brooke. I've been waiting for you. You know this."

"You haven't exactly been to supportive either though."

"Supportive? Brooke I keep telling you to leave him. To stop this affair so we can get our life forward, but you don't seem to be too interested to end it."

"It's harder then it seems." She knows she's been putting it off but she's not sure if he's in it for the long run.

"I'm sure it is." He eventually stays quiet. He knows just seconds ago they were perfect, but now he just can't help their situation being dampened by their conversation. He's been waiting for her to end her marriage for a while now, but she seems to be hesitating and he's not sure why. He can hear her breathing evening, signaling that she's allowing sleep to overcome her. He's moments away from sleep before she awakes him with the one single question she always asks.

"Lucas, can you forgive me from putting our happily ever after on hold?"

"Always pretty girl always."

---

"I love him.

"I know you do."

"I don't know why I feel the need to prove it to every one."

"You screwed up. That's why. What matters is what you're gonna do to fix it now."

"I'm gonna wait awhile till I do anything." Brooke said as she took a sip from her wine.

"Wait for what? For him to come back and forgive you? Its not gonna be that easy." Brooke scoffs at how insensitive Rachel could sometimes be.

"No I'm gonna give him some space. He needs it."

"And then what?"

"I don't know." Brooke whispered.

"You could always seduce him." Rachel says bluntly.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Brooke said with a surprise.

"What? Think about it, it's actually a pretty good idea. You seduce Lucas, and you guys have great makeup sex."

"That doesn't fix anything."

"Makeup sex fixes everything. Isn't that how Riley happened?" Rachel said with a chuckle a she served herself some wine.

"Shut up that's not the point. Sex is gonna end up making him resent me. He hates it when I use sex to my advantage."

"Don't all guys?" Rachel said as she nodded her head. "Yes. But we're hot chicks, that's our right."

"God could you be anymore of a whore?"

"Fine don't take my advice, but you will eventually."

"I doubt it" Brooke scoffed.

"Why? What's so wrong with my idea? I don't see you coming up with anything."

"Because your idea solves nothing!"

"Not necessarily, I think it will make you less bitchy."

"What? How?"

"Well see I'm assuming the whole 'no sex thing' is making you bitchy so maybe if you get some you'll stop being a bitch"

"Shut up. Sex is just gonna post-pone the problem at hand."

"Again that's why it's called make-up sex. It's not the solution. It makes you forget there was a problem to begin with."

"Ok whatever new subject."

"Fine." Rachel said with a huff. Eventually there was an awkward silence that neither knew how to fill.

"So your really not gonna take my advice?" Rachel said curiously.

"Oh my god...

"I'm just saying think about it."

"Alright fine. If it makes you happy I'll consider it."

"Oh it won't make me happy, but I know it'll make Lucas happy." Rachel said with a mischievous grin.

"Ugh whore." Brooke said with a laugh.

---

"Hi I'm Peyton"

"Owen. Uh do I know you?"

"No. But I think you know a friend of mine. Brooke Davis?"

---

"So who is this guy again?" Nathan huffed as he made a basket.

"I don't know. Owen something." Lucas said as he passed the ball to Nathan.

"And you've never seen him before?" Nathan asked as he sat at the benches.

"He's the bartender at Tric."

"Wait that one guy who's pretty built?"

"Yeah he's an ass." Lucas huffed.

"Damn. Well now we know Brooke likes the athletic types huh?" Nathan said trying to lighten the situation. Lucas just looked pissed when he said that. "Come on man when are you gonna let it go? I doubt Brooke even still talks to this dude."

"He knew everything. He knew about Jess, Peyton everything." Lucas said shaking his head. He couldn't believe this guy.

"Look Brooke just probably told him this stuff when she found out about LA…

"So you're saying this is my fault!" Lucas cut in.

"No! I'm just saying Brooke doesn't talk to this guy anymore! Idiot if she did then why would he go to your house if Brooke is at a hotel?! Or why was he looking for her?! Obviously she cut off all ties with this guy!" Nathan yelled.

"Whatever."

"No not whatever. Obviously something's still up if not you wouldn't be a bitch this early in the morning." Nathan looked at Lucas waiting for him to give up his information. Lucas just rolled his eyes and decided to talk.

"I don't know I just had a weird dream last."

"Oh. Wet dream?" Lucas just looked at him like he was stupid. "It's ok man you haven't gotten any-

"No what? Shut up."

"What was it then?"

"It was about me and Brooke. We were having an affair."

"What? That's weird what kind of affair?"

"Like she was married and we were kinda sleeping together."

"Dude seriously you need therapy."

"Thanks." Lucas said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that's screwed up. You had a dream that you and your wife, who recently cheated on you, were screwing around and cheating on her husband."

"Ok I'll admit it's screwed up."

"Really now?" Nathan said sarcastically. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, we were in bed arguing about when she was gonna leave her husband."

"Wow weird. Do you think it has anything to do with the whole Owen thing?"

"Maybe I don't know." Lucas shrugged. "I think more then anything it has to do with Brooke not being around. It's really taking a toll on the kids."

"Yeah? And what about you?"

"I'm dealing with it." Lucas shrugged.

"I bet. But you guys will eventually fix things and be back to being your annoying love sick selves." Nathan chuckled.

"Thanks." Lucas said sarcastically.

"No problem I'm your brother that's what I'm here for."

---

I posted. I think it's short and filler but I have absolutely no inspiration. I've been trying to read fanfictions but it's not helping. I don't know when the nxt update will be but I pretty much owe this chapter to StepyLuvsBL4EVA for recently reviewing and reminding me to update. Honestly writers block sucks. I've been working all summer. Like literally since June 17 and it's barely up. I'm trying tho so I'm sorry it's taking so long. If no ones reading I understand why I pretty much suck. Btw I have another story realize honestly I think it's horrible. I think it's a pretty much a work of crap but plz go check it out and tell me whether it is or not. Be brutally honest. Anyway again my bad about not posting but I'm working on it. So review if your still reading and tell me what sucked and didn't thnx.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't remember how I mentioned it before but here is how it goes. Dan, Karen met had Lucas. Dan, Deb met had Nathan. Karen, Keith married had Haley. Keith was murdered by Dan when Haley, Luke and Nathan were in middle school. Ok on with the story.

---

"Game and point!" Nathan yelled as he made the basket. Lucas just sat on the benches as he was trying to catch his breath. "Old age getting to you?" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up man." Lucas huffed.

"Or what? Old man Lucas all sad cause he lost to his little brother." Nathan taunted.

"Yeah well considering I win every game we play, it's about time you gave me a challenge."

"Sure dude you keep thinking that." Nathan said as he shot another basket in. "Ugh God, could this get any better I mean I'm already the better looking brother, now the better player?"

"God shut up dude, could you be any more annoying?"

"Well yes." Nathan chuckled. "What am I hurting your feelings?" Nathan said as threw the ball at Lucas.

"Watch yourself man." Lucas glared.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" Nathan said as he taunted Lucas. Lucas then jumped and put Nathan in a headlock.

"Come on little brother lets see what you got." Lucas said as Nathan struggled to get out.

"Boys boys! Seriously do I have to baby sit you guys like when we were kids?!" Lucas looked over to see if it was actually her.

"Hales?" Lucas said surprised. Nathan eventually struggled out of the headlock to see if Lucas wasn't kidding around. Haley hadn't been back since high school. Lucas ran to give Haley a huge hug.

"I've missed you too." Haley struggled to say.

"Haley when did you get back? How long are you staying? Has mom seen you?"

"Ok calm down one question at a time."

"Hey Hales" Nathan said as he hugged her. He and Haley were close but not as close as Lucas and Haley. They grew up together while he and Haley only were close for about a year and half until she left.

"Hey Nate how's it going?"

"Good. What about you and the rock star life?"

"Shut up Nate." Haley hated it when people called her a rock star.

"How long are you in town for?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know probably a couple of days."

"Please tell me Keller isn't with you." Lucas pleaded. He hated Chris Keller he always thought Haley could have done better.

"No not this time."

"This time? Does that imply you'll be back?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know I thought it was time to see my mom, and maybe my egghead older brother." Haley said as tried to get Lucas in a headlock. But it didn't work as Lucas was bigger.

"Does mom know your back?"

"Yeah I called her when I landed. We're all having dinner tonight." Haley said.

"That's cool." Nathan said.

"No wives, just us Scott's by the way." Haley said.

"If you forget Rachel is a Scott now." Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah don't remind me." Haley joked. "Kidding, you know I love Rachel, but we have to discuss family matters so just us four. Alright?"

"Yeah that's fine." They both said.

"Ok good. I gotta go see ma so I'll see you guys later tonight." Haley said as she hugged both of them. "No fighting." She chuckled as she walked away.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"I don't know." Lucas said. "Wait, you don't think?"

"That she's marrying Keller? I don't know man."

"Ugh hopefully not." Lucas sighed.

"Dude why don't you like him? I mean I don't like him either but she likes him."

"He's cocky. He's an ass. She can do better."

"Honestly if she likes him, I do too."

"He talks in third person! How can you deal with that?"

"I don't have too, if she likes him more power to her. If you don't forget you hated Rachel at first too."

"At first? Still do."

"Watch yourself." Nathan threatened.

"Joking." Lucas lifted his hands in defense. "Young baby Nathan can't take a joke?" Lucas mocked him.

"Shut up."

"Whatever I gotta go pick up the kids I'll see you later tonight." Lucas pounded fists with Nathan.

"Later."

---

"So you don't think he knows?" Haley asked as she put the plates down.

"Nah I asked him he's not suspicious. If he was he probably wouldn't have come." Nathan said.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't run out once he finds out." Haley said.

"I don't think he will." Karen responded.

"Well Karen he didn't even bother to tell us what happened, so I wouldn't be surprised if he denies everything and just leaves." Andy said as he walked into the dining room.

"I just don't understand why my boy couldn't tell me, I'm his mother."

"He's angry and embarrassed Karen he'll barely talk about it with me." Nathan said trying to comfort her.

"It's not exactly the easiest topic to talk about ma." Haley reassured her.

"I guess it still hurts that he won't trust me with it."

"It's ok Karen we'll get him to talk about it tonight." Andy said trying to comfort her.

"Hopefully." Nathan said.

---

God he hoped that Haley was marrying that jerk. Chris Keller was the epitome of an idiot. He hated him ever since Haley first announced they were working together on a CD.

_Flashback_

"_So I know you hate the idea of me working on my music and possibly leaving, but please just give him a chance."_

"_Hales why do you wanna do this? If you leave then it can't be Haley and Lucas Scott against the world anymore." Lucas said annoyed._

"_Luke it hasn't been us against the world in a long time." Haley said sadly. Lucas knew she was right. Little by little they had been growing apart. She was getting more into her music and him into basketball._

"_Well I'll quit the basketball team and then it can all go back to normal." Lucas said proudly._

"_And what about Brooke Davis?" That's when it all changed; he dated her and got on the basketball team. But Haley didn't resent her for that honestly she had never seen Lucas that happy before._

_Lucas' face fell he didn't have an answer to that._

"_Just give him a chance he's a really good musician Luke." Haley pleaded. "This could really help my music."_

"_Fine for you I'll give him a chance."_

"_Thank you." Haley said as she dragged Lucas over to the table Chris was sitting at. "Chris, Lucas. Lucas, Chris." Haley said as she introduced the two._

"_Hey man." Lucas said as they shook hands._

"_Ok so should we order something? A pizza sounds good." Haley said trying to ease the tension._

"_Chris agrees. Pepperoni sounds good to the Keller." Lucas laughed. Was this guy serious? Chris gave Lucas a weird look. And Haley mouthed him to be nice._

"_Uh sorry I didn't think you were serious." Lucas apologized._

"_The Keller never kids about his food." Chris said seriously._

"_No I meant about the whole Keller thing."_

"_What?" Chris said confused._

"_You know the whole third person thing." Lucas said as Haley kicked him under the table. "Oomph!" Lucas muffled a grunt, Haley had a hell of a kick._

"_What third person thing?" Chris looked seriously confused._

"_Uh never mind."_

"_Whatever." Chris said as he got up and went to the restroom._

"_Is this guy serious Hales?" Lucas said incredulously._

"_Look I know Chris is a little more eccentric then most, but he's a talented musician Luke." Lucas just scoffed in disbelief, he couldn't believe Haley could deal with that guy on a daily basis. As they started ordering a pizza from the waitress, Chris started walking back to the table. As soon as the waitress walked away Chris immediately began to check her out. Lucas just scoffed could that guy stare any harder?_

"_Dude did you check her out. God I would totally tap that am I right?" Chris just held up his hand for Lucas to high five him._

"_Actually I have a girlfriend."_

"_Dude me too. I have three." Chris whispered as he held up three fingers. "Its ok dude no one expects us to stay on the leash. We're guys were allowed to have a couple of side projects." Chris smirked._

"_And on that note I think I'll go to the restroom." Haley said as she got up. As soon as she started walking away Chris began to stare at her. Lucas quickly noticed._

"_Hey dude that's my sister." Lucas yelled._

"_Chris knows its fine dude I don't sleep with every girl I check out" Chris said as he looked around the restaurant." Except her! God check the ass on that one." Chris pointed to a girl behind Lucas. Lucas turned around and immediately recognized the girl._

"_That's my girlfriend dude."_

"_Ah you tap that?! Dude!" Chris said as he held up his hand again."Geez look at that rack." Chris said almost drooling._

"_Chris man I just said that was my girl." Lucas said annoyed._

"_A guy can fantasize Luke. I mean every guy in here is already picturing her naked." Chris smirked."Including me." Immediately Lucas jumped over the table and began punching Chris._

The night ended horribly with Lucas getting a ticket and having to pay for all the damages. He hated Chris the guy was an ass that was gonna break his sisters heart. As soon as he walked into the house he heard the voices of Nathan, Haley, Andy and his mom.

"Am I the last one to arrive?" Lucas said as walked into the dining room.

"Well considering we agreed on 6 and its now..." Nathan looked at his watch. "6:35 yeah you're late."

"Sorry had to drop the kids off with Brooke. Oh that smells good ma. What are we eating?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and salad." Karan responded.

"Alright let's all sit and eat. Andy can you go tell Lily its time for dinner?"

The night went by great with everyone laughing, eating, and catching up with Haley but they had avoided the topic of Brooke since Karen decided to wait until after dinner.

"Its crazy ma, they had a Haley Scott and Chris Keller costume on, it was totally unexpected and then they dressed Chris like Elvis and had the guitar with Chris' name on it and his blond hair it was hilarious. We took a picture, look." Haley said as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Oh my God it looks just like Chris." Karen laughed. "I'm really proud of you Haley and all you've accomplished. I'm proud of all my children. And you're included in that Nathan, you know I consider you and Rachel like my children too." Karen gushed.

"Thanks Karen, you're like a mom to me too. You're more a mom to me then my own mom." Nathan said bitterly. Even though everyone in Tree Hill thought he got the better end of the stick by having both his parents Lucas was the lucky one.

"Ok time for dessert." Karen said as she brought out pie and coffee.

"Geez mom you're gonna make me start having to go the gym more often if you keep feeding me like this." Lucas joked.

"Lucas needs to keep in shape to keep up with those kids of his." Nathan joked.

"How are the kids Luke? I haven't seen Riley since she was born." Haley said.

"They're great. Jess started school this year. He was so excited, Brooke thought he would throw a fit but he actually had to kick Brooke out. According to him Brooke kept asking him if he was ready for such a big step." Lucas laughed remembering that fond memory. Everyone looked around nervously wondering how to begin. Lucas noticed everyone shifting in their seats. "What's the matter with everyone?"

"Uh Lily I think it's time for you to take a shower. Let's go get your stuff ready." Andy said. "Say goodnight to Haley, Lucas and Nathan." Lily went over to each of her siblings and gave them a hug.

"Ok spill. What's going on with everyone?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Well one of the reasons we had this dinner was to discuss the topic of you and um" Haley cleared her throat nervously. "Well you and Brooke." She said quietly trying not to annoy him.

"And here I thought my family actually wanted to spend time together." Lucas said as he started to get up.

"Sit down man. Your mom and sister want to talk to you." Nathan said annoyed.

"Lucas hunny we just want to talk to you. You haven't said one word about the Brooke situation." Karen said.

"Maybe cause there's nothing to say ma." Lucas said annoyed. He couldn't believe they all planned against him.

"Lucas I came to check up on you. I know this is hard but you can't close yourself off from us we want to help you." Haley said.

"Well there's nothing to talk about. Brooke and I are separated alright?"

"Are you getting divorced? Are you thinking divorce? These are all things we need to talk about Lucas." Haley said.

"I don't know Hales!" Lucas said annoyed. "I don't know what I want to do. I want to get a divorce but then again I still love her. And I don't know why." Lucas said annoyed. He wanted to stop loving Brooke and move on. But for some reason he couldn't.

"Well from what you've told me divorce might be a good idea." Haley said lightly while Karen just gasped.

"Haley!" Karen said surprised.

"Well it's true ma. She cheated. Cheaters don't deserve a second chance." Haley responded.

"They're married Haley. It's different. And they have children to think about, how will divorce affect Riley and more importantly Jess? This separation is already killing him." Karen responded angrily. Haley wasn't married she didn't understand the difference of being in a relationship and having a family.

"Well she should have that about that before cheating." Haley said as she stood her ground.

"Look Hales Karen is right, marriage is different then dating. Maybe you should consider marriage counseling dude." Nathan said.

"That's not actually a bad idea Nate." Karen responded. "I'm pretty sure we could get you the name of a good marriage counselor."

"I don't want to go to marriage counseling right now." Lucas grunted.

"And why not? I understand you're hurt son, but you have a family to think of now." Karen responded.

"I want her to suffer ma. I want her to work for it. If I go back running it'll be too easy." Lucas responded bitterly.

"Look man I know your ego's a little bruised right now, but your mom's right you got kids to think of. Think of them before doing something stupid. Didn't you tell me that an eye for an eye leaves everybody blind when I wanted to get back at Dan for everything he did? Look I may not like the guy but at least I can know I'm better then him." Nathan said.

"He has a point Lucas. After Dan killed Keith, I had this anger inside of me that I refused to let go. The anger was slowly killing me, it was killing this family. I was giving you a worse time in that period by not being a mother. All I cared about was revenge. And when I finally let go of all that anger, and resentment we all became a family again." Karen smiled. "What I'm trying to say is to not worry about revenge. It will all come in its time. And maybe we can all learn something from this."

"What can I learn from this ma?" Lucas' voice cracked. "I'm hurting right now and all because she cheated. I did nothing wrong."

"Lucas hunny I know. Ok? I know that right now it seems like nothing is going right but you have to trust that there's a light and the end of the tunnel."

"And what if Brooke's not there ma? What if Brooke isn't at the end of the tunnel?"

"Then you can know you at least tried." Karen smiled. "I know it's hard to accept the fact that it may that end with the Brooke and Lucas fairy tale, but you need to at least try to move forward. You promised to love her in better and worse. And right now you have to keep the second part of that vow."

"Was there a light at the end of tunnel for you Karen?" Nathan asked.

"Yes Nathan there was." Karen said as she wiped the tears from her face. "I never thought that I could love again, but then Andy came and offered to fix a broken heart. And then I got Lily." Karen smiled.

---

"Dinner tomorrow? Yeah that's perfect."

XXX

Ok I know it took forever to get this out but it was longer then the last update. Review review. And also if there's any confusion let me know. Also I know there wasn't any Brucas this chapter but there will be in the next.


End file.
